RWBY: Drunk Rose
by Dragon Blitz 85
Summary: I know its a bit early but here's a New Years fanfic I put together. And no I'm not continuing it I merely did it because I was board.


It was New Years Eve at Beacon Academy at team RWBY were having a party in their dorm. Ruby had brought cake and cookies while Weiss and Blake brought fruit and party stuff. Everyone was still waiting on Yang to bring the drinks that they asked for, Weiss and Blake asked for Orange soda while Ruby just asked for Grape juice. But that was half an hour ago and now Weiss and Blake where getting annoyed.

"Where the hell is she?" Weiss asked starting walking back and fourth.

"I don't know..." Blake replied looking over to Ruby who just shrugged.

Suddenly the door bursts open and Yang walks in laughing while rubbing the back of her neck. She had the drinks in her arms and started to explain what happened.

"Sorry about that. The soda machine was out of order." Yang said as she set the drinks on an open table.

There was something off about the way Yang was acting and it didn't go unnoticed to Weiss and Blake. They both looked at each other with some worry, but Ruby didn't really seem to notice. She was getting one of Yang's bear hugs, so she was busy trying to break away from it. Weiss and Blake dicieded to keep an eye on her and returned to what they were doing. It soon came time to start the party and Yang had pored everyone's drinks into cups. The team gathered around the table and took their drinks to get ready to say cheers.

Ruby cleared her throat "Here's to a happy New Year..." she said as her and her team raised their cups in the air.

""""CHEERS!""""

With that everyone drank their cups dry. Ruby's Grape juice, however, tasted a bit bitter and sower "Hey Yang this is Grape juice right?" she asks her sister.

Yang nods "Yeah it is. Why?" she asks. Ruby just shook her head and got another drink. Yang smiles but Weiss and Blake narrow their eyes at her.

The team had a few drinks and partied for a while befor Weiss and Blake noticed Ruby was wobbling back and fourth a bit. Curious and a bit concerned they both walked over to check on her. Ruby's face was a bright red and her eyes were a hazy grey.

"Ruby?" Weiss asks while looking at the Faunus who just shrugged.

Ruby turned to Weiss and a big smile grow on her face "Hey Weeisss wat you doin?!" she yelled while laughing.

Weiss and Blake had blank looks on their faces "Wait... are you..." Blake said as she leaned in close to Ruby and sniffed a few times.

She immediately pulled head back with shock on her face which made Weiss start to worry "My god she's drunk!" Blake muttered.

Weiss's jaw dropped, her team leader and friend is drunk. Both of them look at each other for a second before their looks turned to realization that turned to an angry glar. They both turned to Yang who had a huge grin while holding in a laugh.

""YANG!""

They both yelled before Yang started laughing like a lunatic. The white and black haired girls both narrowed their eyes at her with disappoving looks.

"How could you? Your own sister even?!" Blake yelled walking up to the blonde.

Yang started to calm down "Well it's New Years isn't it?" She asked.

Weiss huffed "That doesn't mean you can do this to Ruby!" she yelled "What did you give her anyway?!"

Yang had now fully stopped laughing, though she still had that evil smile, and explained "It's not like I fully lied, I got her Grape juice, it just had an extra ingredient."

Blake looked at Ruby, who was laughing while clinging to Weiss "What was that 'extra ingredient' of yours?" she asks trying not to yell at her partner.

Yang's grin got even bigger "Whisky." she said bluntly.

Both girls got quite and steared at Yang wondering if she was completely out of her mind. Suddenly Weiss was spun around and she felt something on her lips. Her face blushed hard when she realized the Ruby Rose was kissing her, toung and all. Weiss could tast the strong alcohol which made her want to break the kiss but Ruby held her in place. Yang and Blake's jaws were on the floor, not even Yang thought that this would happen. Finally Ruby broke the kiss and both were panting.

Weiss put her fingers on her lips "Uh... Ruby?" She asked still unsure what happened.

"Weeisss!" Ruby yelled, completely drunk "Make luv ta mee!" she shouts as she grabs Weiss's hand and pulls it to her breast.

Weiss's face blushes hard "W-Wait! What?! No no no Ruby we can't do that!" she yells while the older sibling howls with laughter.

Ruby then slumped forward forcing Weiss to cach her, Ruby had pasted out. Weiss sighs before hearing Yang's lunatic laugh again.

"Yang..." Weiss said as Yang stopped laughing "First we are talking about this later and second your sister is going to kill you when she wakes up, you know that right?"

Yang nods "It was worth it!" she says as she starts laughing again.

Weiss and Blake sigh, carry Ruby to the bunk beds and tuck her in. After that they turn to each other.

"Do we punish Yang now or wait til Ruby wakes up?" Weiss asks Blake.

"Do it now. If we don't she won't really learn anything." the black haired girl says as Weiss nods in agreement.

Before they left to deal with Yang, Weiss tuned back to Ruby and smiled. Although it wasn't what she was expecting, she was glad that her first kiss was from Ruby. "Happy New Years..." she whispered as she walked out the door.


End file.
